Severus
by SteffieSnape
Summary: This is one of many sacred writings I have written about Severus. I've taken a long time to share this with anyone because it's spiritually personal but I hope you will enjoy it. I think it's really beautiful. Mind you, this is for Snape lovers, not hater


**_Ok, this isn't exactly a fan fiction but it is a poem-dedication thing. I think I should explain something first though… this is not written from my point of view. This is written from the mind of a character I wrote in a fiction. Yes, I wrote this, but these are not my "true" feelings, these are specific character feelings. Thought I'd just clear that up because some people seem to think that I'm madly, obsessively in love with a real person, when in fact Severus is only a character too. Yes, I like Severus a lot, he's my favorite character, but AGAIN this is from another characters mind. I couldn't write it in the story so I put it here. Toodles!_**

****

_

* * *

_

**_Severus_**

_I see into your deep black eyes, cold and empty they appear, but only when they meet mine do I see the past unfolding; A story locked in a mind, waiting to be told, a history silenced by memories, ready to be heard._

_But you hold back a river with a stone fit only to keep a tear. How is it that you contain such force with out the slightest crack in foundation?_

_You say there is nothing hidden inside you, nothing left to give. You feel nothing you say, only the numbness left from a life of doubt. You doubt even yourself and that nothing will ever be right in this world, and in this world you walk alone._

_Alone? If only you would let yourself trust in me, trust yourself, trust once again that someone will be there to pull you through. Why won't you let me pull you out of this hole, a hole that has you buried alive?_

_If only you could see once more that there is light, even in the darkest places, even in your soul. If only you could see me as you once did. You say you see me, but I know you see nothing at all._

_And for my last attempt, to bring you out of these shadows, I fear you will run away, as you have always done. I fear you will run and leave no trace for me to find, no trace you were ever there. Were you ever really there?_

_As I stand in front of you, peering into your eyes, I see an eternal space, a galaxy but no sign of a star. I feel in my heart that this is the end, that you will be swallowed into this hole, never to return._

_A single tear escapes silently from my gaze, falling forever, never really dissolving. My heart is now sinking, falling to the same depths as your now sunken soul. I fear once more that it will never return, that it will be lost forever, along with your presence._

_As I finally let myself give in, that same tear that never vanished is now disappearing. It's floating away, glittering like a diamond, shining like a star. I feel empty now that it's gone. Is this the feeling that my heart has finally left me?_

_A cool wind blows gently against my face, but all is silent, not a trace of sound in the wind. All around me is coldness, I am trapped, and I am frozen. Now a sensation comes to me, weightless and free. I seem to be floating away, uncontrollably._

_Suddenly, as if I had been thrown into a fire, my body feels warm. I feel myself return to the hardness of the earth. I feel as if I used to be blinded because now I see lights, bright luminous lights shine before me, and then black glittering tunnels._

_A voice echoes around me._

_"You said once trust in me and I will never leave you. I ask you, why are you leaving now? Have you fallen to the same depths as me? You said once, there is light even in the darkest places, and I say to you, trust in me and I will pull you through."_

_In what seemed an eternity, for the first time, life flashes back into the eyes of the man before me. But how can this be, I thought he was lost, never able to return? I hear his voice once again._

_"You asked once, why won't you let me pull you through? And now here I am, pulling you instead."_

_At this moment I understand. I understand that the purest memories, the truest feelings can never be lost, no matter how deep they are buried. There truly is light even though the darkness is blinding._

_Now I say to you, this man in front of me. "You didn't pull me through, nor I to you, but we had our trust in each other and that pulled us through, out of this darkness."_

_For once I feel complete, knowing this part of my heart, my whole heart, has returned, never to be lifted again._

_I see into your deep black eyes, warm and full of life they are, but only when they meet mine do I see the future unfolding. There's a story protruding from a mind, and a love ready to be fulfilled. Only with you do I want to share these memories, and I know you feel the same._

_Now our dreams take flight, soaring in an endless star filled sky, and in an endless life will our feelings stay true. And I love you, dear Severus._

**_Seda Wood, Peace of my Dreams_**


End file.
